Summer Daisies
by Goldye
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome must realize their love for each other, before and evil cloud Kami named Kum destroys their spirits and makes them slaves to the clouds. A story based on a poem, with poetry.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Kagome sat in the field of fresh summer grass, Inuyasha lying beside her, facing the opposite direction. Inuyasha staring at a flower, Kagome began,

"Did you know, Inuyasha, that when you pick the pedals off a flower, and say: 'loves me', 'loves me not', you can see if the person that you are picking the pedals off for loves you?"

"Feh, what kind of stupid myth is that?" Kagome smiled very weakly, and raised her pack,

"I need to leave for a bit. I'll see you a bit later." Inuyasha not having looked up laid his head on the grass. Taking in the setting of the beautiful field. He still took all of it for granted though, having a negative look on life. He picked the flower obstructing his vision, and having a feeling of waste began to pick the pedals off.

"She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me-" Inuyasha was about to pick the last pedal, "She loves me?" Inuyasha sat up and looked toward the well and saw Kagome harboring the same weak smile tasting her own tears,

"He loves me not." She muttered to herself before jumping into the well.

Of all of the death and misery Inuyasha had faced, it was the hardest to see Kagome cry. Her salty tears were acid to a loved one's heart, especially when Inuyasha was the one that caused the pain. Although able and willing, Inuyasha couldn't get up. He couldn't move. The feeling in his legs was gone. He could hear her cry.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, and opened them again, finding that the innocent flower had acted as his heart for all this time. He crushed it so that another could be happy, the flower for himself. The last of that love. Blank thoughts drowned his dull eyes,

_She loves me. He loves me not._ falling over to the ground again, Inuyasha silently picked another flower.

* * *

_If you have any questions about this story feel free to review or e-mail. E-mailing probably will give you more of a personal response, review answers will be answering a majority of common questions._


	2. Mikako

Ch. 1 Mikako

Inuyasha sat there, staring at the flower. He picked it, but his legs were still numb, and he started again, "She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me." Inuyasha should've known what it was, but what did his say? "I love her, I love her not. I love her, I love her not. I love her." Inuyasha's ears went back, _Damn it!_ He screamed in his head, still looking at the bare flower. Out of anger he tossed the flower aside and saw Kagome's small body standing behind it, letting the flower hide her on a whim.

"I have a new flower," She said, holding a rose between her fingers. The blood raced to the ground as saw her grasp it harder and latch her delicate skin unto the thorns.  
"What are you doing?" Echoed Inuyasha, watching the blood tear from her fingers.

"I am doing as my heart tells me." Kagome grinned at this comment, and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. After suddenly regaining the strength in his legs, he leapt up and tore the rose from her hand accidentally intertwining their blood. "Ha." Kagome took his palm and pressed it tight to the rose, pouring tears of blood to the pristine green grass. Her grin then subsided as Inuyasha's grip on the rose let loose.

"What is this?" He said as the rose dropped to the ground and carved a spot of death in the summer grass. Inuyasha looked down unto the patch of death the rose had created and held Kagome, "What is wrong?" Said, Inuyasha, trying to be as calm as possible with every passing moment.

"The flower-I-you don't love me." Inuyasha held Kagome tighter,  
"I do, Kagome." Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as Inuyasha set her down on the grass.

"It's too _simple_." She said, before genuinely falling asleep.

"It's too simple?" Inuyasha muttered to himself, staring at Kagome's hair pooling into the grass. He then looked back, to see the rose, laying on the ground, still appearing beautiful as if it was harmless._ What did she mean by, 'Doing as my heart tells me.' ? She seemed back to normal after I made her let go of the rose._ Inuyasha's thoughts were disturbed by Kagome's shifting on the ground. Why was she crying earlier? _I don't get it, I did nothing wrong. I just heard her say loves me-… oh._ Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome, and still couldn't understand what led her to believe that.

_This rose must have something to do with it._ He thought, tilting his head towards, the rose, still perched in front of Kagome. _But what do I do?_ At least it was just them there, no disturbances, but Sango and Miroku would come to see where they were soon. Maybe they could help? Who knows. The furthest that he ever got with them was a slap, or a piece of advice that led him to doing all the work. Oh, who was he kidding! He needed their help now, and hopefully Mioga was there and knew something about this.

"The blood rose," began Mioga, watching a look of terror fill Shippou's face. "Yes, it can kill anyone whom gets in it's way, and cause them to go psychologically insane from the pane and suffering it causes!" Said Mioga, whirling his fingers about to amplify the insane comment. A slight chuckle emerged from Mioga's chest as he smiled.  
"The blood rose isn't real, right?" Asked Shippou, hiding behind Kirara.

"Of course it is, Shippou. It feeds off a rather deep sadness involving romance that appears rarely. Although Kikyou is sad she eventually developed a hatred for Inuyasha." Mioga settled his hands in his kimono sleeves and yawned, "Speaking of Inuyasha, he should be back by now. In fact, he should've been back a while ago." Miroku lifted his head and looked at Mioga, accidentally returning the yawn,  
"Inuyasha's probably chasing down Kagome to stay, and getting himself into all kinds of trouble while he's at it." With a bolt of lightning Miroku's face tinted red as he blissfully rubbed at the broad mark of a hand stretched across his face.  
"He's not the only one Hoishi." Said Sango, rubbing her hand with the other, close to her chest. "Maybe we should look for them, though, usually when he doesn't come back at night he's in trouble." Sango chimed in, reverting to a calm voice.

"I suppose," Responded Miroku seriously, with the palm mark still swelling on his face.  
"Let's go Kirara." Sango hopped on Kirara and kicked her lightly, commanding to fly.

_"Sorry Kagome, but you're just not my type." Said Inuyasha, with Kikyou smiling in the background. "I am going with Kikyou to hell, and I don't care how much you cry." Kagome grasped her hair and pulled it downward,  
"This can't be happening!" The tears drifted from her eyes as Kikyou took her place on his back and ran away, to her grave to be sucked into hell. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha! All those times, I was mad, all those times I cried! It wasn't fair! I guess- it's my fault."_

Kagome woke up to the moon showering down on her. She had had a peaceful sleep, but a bad dream. There was a series of these dreams similar to this, but they seemed to be a little shorter. Inuyasha watched Kagome from a tree, for observing purposes relevant to the recent event. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as Kagome picked a daisy, and sat down to pick off the pedals. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not." Kagome's weak smile returned at the sight of the last pedal, reaching, 'he loves me'. _It's too bad it isn't true._ She thought, throwing the flower lightly over her shoulder. Her eyes dulling once again, she stood up.

As Kagome walked over to the barren patch of dirt, the flower grew into the soil, and she picked the renewed flower.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha jumped down and cut the bloom from the stem of the rose, baring a sad look grabbed Kagome's hand and lifted her up in the air, and thrust her over his shoulder. "Tell me what's really wrong Kagome!" Kagome limply hung over his shoulder and remained silent. "We're going to Sango and Miroku."

Mioga stretched across Kirara's fur, and yawned cuddling into her skin. "Well, Shippou, it's probably best we sleep now." Suggested the tired flea,  
"Tell me more about this blood rose, Mioga." Shippou asked in a concerned tone,  
"The blood rose can only affect humans, for they are the only ones with feelings as strong as the blood rose needs to launch it's plan."

"It's plan?" Responded Shippou, the worry growing in his voice. "Yes, Shippou. The blood rose was notorious for creating peace, but after a demon got a hold of it-"  
"What is his name?" Shippou said excitedly, it was like a creepy little fairy tale that he could take!

"He has no real name, for he is an entity. I suppose I should call him an it, but it masquerades as a man."

"What does one call him though?"

Blood pooled in Kagome's legs, dangling under Inuyasha's arms for so long. Her shallow thoughts changing her memories of everything she had now held dear. That daisy- it found the rose, and it was connected. She and Inuyasha were both bound to the spell since the rose had stolen her blood. She fell asleep, dreams recalling memories the rose was blocking out.

"What's this?" Kagome kneeled down and smiled, rubbing her eyes. "It's so pretty!" Kagome wrapped her fingers around the rose, pulling back immediately at the sight of a little sphere of blood oozing from her fingertip. "I forgot-"

The little flea cleared his throat and began, a slight frown on his face, "One would call this entity, Kumo." Shippou tilted his head,  
"What an odd name. Why Kumo?"

"He lives in the clouds, and he captures people and takes him there. Since he is an entity, it is only logical to call him by where he lives." Mioga tucked his arms in his haori and closed his eyes, jumping to an explanation for the curious little kitsune.

"Shippou, this is a long story, and it is not as if we don'thave time, so I will explain it. Long ago there was a young man, and a young woman. The man wanted to take the woman's hand in marriage, but was denied when she was killed by the samurai. This woman had belonged to a group of Mikako, no one knows what it means, it is not part of our language. The Mikako is a group of humans that was forced out of society due to their different beliefs. One kind of Mikako are fairies, although not particularly bright, they were Mikako, none the less"  
"Is there another kind of Mikako?" Shippou asked edging closer to Mioga,  
"Yes, mermaids. The mermaids killed the woman that the man wanted to wed, since she was a dangerous part of their legacy, therefore they needed to get rid of her. Their protector was a young girl, named Gyazu Mizuno. She was a diligent fighter, and very beautiful." Mioga, as always, blushed and drooled over the mention of a beautiful woman, and Shippou whacked him on the head to continue the story.

"Hurry up"  
"Sorry, Shippou. Anyhow, Gyazu killed the woman, and walked away calmly, back to the village. Although she was a diligent fighter, she was not very bright of the outcome. The man followed her back to the sea, and constructed a boat, following her every move. Eventually, he found the city, an underwater cave, very small, and thriving on seaweed and filtered ocean water. He studied the city, and was discovered by Gyazu. She killed him, and left his body rotting on the rocks. The hatred that fueled his body kept his spirit alive, and when greeted by an evil kami, took the opportunity to become a living thing. Much like Onigumo's fate, however, this person turned into an evil kami. The kami lives to destroy the Mermaid Mikako, and try to rule their newly unclaimed territories"  
"Has he finished them off?"

"Yes, he has. There are none left, however he has not destroyed the water, we have been near the sea, and several hot springs fairly recently. He has also not claimed their lands…" Mioga rubbed his nose, and pondered his self asked question.  
"Why would the water disappear?" Asked Shippou, leaning onto the ground to lay down.  
"The Mermaid Mikako control the water, and with them gone the seas would drown all land. There was a spell cast on the first Mikako for the water to disappear with less and less Mikako. However, we have a good amount of water her on earth, it confuses me so." Mioga rubbed his nose again, and Shippou yawned.  
"I'm just a little kid. I needn't worry about this, right"  
"Of course not Shippou." Mioga jumped forward and patted his head, burrowing into Shippou's hair. "G' night"  
"Good night, Shippou."

"Sango, I sense a demon approaching!" Miroku pointed in the direction he was sensing the demon, grasping his other arm around Sango's chest, earning a slap.  
"Let's just keep this professional, stupid hentai." As they neared the location of the sensed demon, it seemed as if it became more peaceful than usual. It was midsummer, and it was only logical for it to be tranquil, but this was so peaceful, that it was eerie. A noise filtered through the bushes,

_**Hard to put your finger on Like screams in the black bloody southern soil Sweet black blood echoing through the evening service Grinding by the roadhouse door Sweet black blood Moving with slow breath -Ntozake Shange**_

_I hope you like this first chapter. Poems are revised and are from real poets._


	3. Fairy Tales

Ch. 2

Fairy Tales

_We're getting closer to Sango and Miroku. They have to be able to help!_ Inuyasha felt his heels going numb as he stopped in front of the horrified Sango and Miroku. "Guys, something funny is happening with Kagome!" Inuyasha sniffed the air to see what they were so held up with and nearly dropped Kagome as he flung out his sword. "Damn it! Show your face you stupid wench"  
"Is that any way to talk to a hanyou like yourself?" Inuyasha set Kagome in Sango's hands, and ran to a fighting stance.

"It is when I can smell Kagome's blood all over you." A beautiful young girl came out of the bushes, short hair, big blue eyes, and a clean white dress with a tail sticking out. Her red hair enflaming the combination.  
"I see she's come in contact with Kumo's spell. Give up and hand me the girl, or you'll die together."

"I'd never abandon Kagome!" Inuyasha frowned deeply and clenched his teeth,_ I hope she'd never abandon me…  
_"I was told that once, but I stopped believing in everything after Kumo came along." She then drew out a weapon Sango and Miroku had never seen- a revolver gun. She shot it in Inuyasha's direction and he dodged the uncombed flame that followed the bullet as he jumped over it.  
"You put a curse on that didn't you?"  
"Of course, you think I could ever defeat a demon of any kind with an unmasked modern day weapon"  
"Modern day?"

_"Kagome, follow me, run away from that rose!" Shouted a voice behind her, "It'll kill you!" The voice seemed to lift Kagome's body off the ground, and gently toss her into the well. "You'll be safer there, for once! Stay away from Tokyo right now!"  
Kagome fell down the well, and to her concern blacked out. She awoke on the grass, picking a daisy, and as she started to think about Kikyou- Inuyasha and Kikyou, her vision blurred. Now, she was dreaming comfortably on Inuyasha's back and Sango's arms._

"Modern day is where I live, and Kumo met Kagome. She was so depressed when he found her he almost felt sad, but no matter. You probably deserve to die more than she does, so I'll grace you with a quick death." The girl shot another bullet, and another, and soon, she ran out.  
"Looks like I've found your weakness, wench." Inuyasha ran forward, a cut a crisp mark in the dress, causing her to tie it up and hold her wound, soiling the dress with more blood.

"I'll be joining you soon." The girl muttered before falling to her knees. Kagome began to arise from Sango's arms,

_"Kagome, help me! Inuyasha is going to kill me!" Said a new voice with the other gasping,  
"Go-ree!" "Don't worry, I'll help you." Whispered Kagome._

Kagome arose from Sango's arms and walked toward Inuyasha, "Don't kill her, she's okay"  
"She smells just like your blood!" Inuyasha said, as Kagome walked towards him. "Kagome, trust me!" Kagome pressed her blank face to his chest and hugged him, Inuyasha froze.  
"It's okay. I'm sorry though,"

"Sorry for wha-" Kagome shocked Inuyasha with her Miko powers and had him pass out beneath her feet. The girl got up, picked up Kagome, dragging her by the waist, and jumping into the air, to sit on nothing.

"What are you doing? How are you doing this?" Kagome said, her weak voice peeking through the roar of travel.  
"Kiba-Ko, reveal yourself. We are in a demon world anyway." A shiny blue dragon was flying under them, and they were riding it like a horse.

"What is this?" Kagome's weak body had no energy to scream, or be surprised, she merely stared between the dragon, and the girl.

"This is Kiba-Ko, a dragon fish from the twenty-first century. You wouldn't know about him, but we do know you're from there." The girl looked forward steadily, focusing on the clouds.

"How?" Said Kagome, sitting uneasily on the dragon.  
"That is none of your concern, but you will find out soon enough."

"You and I will never die, you are going to be stuck with your guilty conscious until eternity ends. The clouds never change my dear, and that means, neither do I." Hissed a cruel voice from behind the screen.  
"But why do you want this girl's spirit so badly? I don't understand, are you just being greedy?" Said a feminine voice, a bit of concern to her tone.  
"I will not use the word greed, in this situation. I merely want extra power for myself." The girl rolled her eyes, and frowned deeply,  
"I just hate you." A snicker peeked from behind the screen,  
"And that's why I loved you, my dear."

Kagome stared at the scar on her palm, and sighed, "Why am I under this curse?" The girl ignored her, a flew into a cloud. Kagome was shocked from the cold water touching her bare legs, and once done wiping her face saw the forest of fluff towering around them. "Kiba-Ko, don't transform back- we may need to take her away, I don't want Kumo to-" The dragon roared and the girl stopped panicking, as the dragon nodded his head.

_"Kagome, just run away from here right now! He's going to take you away!" Said the strange voice, "Who are you?" Said Kagome, very energetic in her thoughts.  
"I'll tell you if you run away!"_

Kagome burst from her dream world and woke up, closing her eyes. A deep, cruel voice, approached. "Kagome, come over here." Kagome's courage overtook her, and she walked forward towards the voice.

"What do you want!" She shouted, preparing to run and use her last reserves of energy to fight him.

"I want you to love me!" The voice changed to that of Inuyasha's, and Kagome frowned confusedly.

"Inuyasha?"  
"Do you think I would let you go like that? Never. I love you," Kagome ran to Inuyasha, and hugged him tightly,  
"I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha's kimono blackened, and Kagome backed off. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at her, as his face changed to that of a normal human's, and Kagome prepared to run.

"Kagome!" Shouted Inuyasha as he ran and jumped as high and as fast as he could to find her. His feet becoming raw, he paused for a split second and stared at his heels, raw flesh oozing blood unto the ground, he suddenly felt a slap of something much more pleasing- water. His ears twitched at the sound of his feet humming from the slap of liquid, but he could smell what created it, and it no doubt had to do with where Kagome was taken. "Inuyasha!" Another girl leapt from the sky with a come like arrow winding into the water. She landed as if it was solid ground, and slashed her arrow close to Inuyasha's face, almost cutting it. "Are you the same wench that kidnapped Kagome?"She drew a bow, causing the both of them to pause at the drawing of their weaponry to observe each other. The girl had her hair tied up in cloth at the top, to show only two tufts ofhair on the sides, and a jewel met at the center of her forehead to the drooping fabric.

"Filthy hanyou! Move or I'll kill you!" Said the girl, bearing her knife.  
"How dare you call me that!" The girl swiped the knife close to Inuyasha again, and he drew Tetsuigua, knocking the knife from the girl's hand having her jump back scared. "Not too much of a fighter, are you?"

"I am not a disgusting demon, as yourself. However, I am not human. I can beat you in a fight easy!" Inuyasha and the girl fell into the water beneath them, and a blind aura blocked Inuyasha's vision of the girl. Then it hit him- this was the fairy tail his mother had told him.

"Kagome, jump on top of Kiba-Ko!" Kagome ran toward the dark metallic blue dragon, and jumped atop it, following the strange girl's commands. The girl swung her leg over the dragon, and before on correctly, the dragon flew. It took her several moments to position herself, but once positioned commanded it to go faster, and it did. Soon, they arrived at a blank field, and the dragon shrank down into a boy's form. He had horns sticking from the top of his head, and Kagome used them to launch herself to her feet.

"Hey!" He said, and Kagome jumped back, unto the ground, passing out from the surprise.

_"Kiba-Ko is your friend, he's not going to hurt you!" Yelled the strange girl, "By the way, my name is Go-ree." Kagome, still weak and frail even when dreaming, found her hand on a bow and arrow, and notched them together.  
"Who are you, and why did you kidnap me and run away?" The two figures backed away, into the fogginess of her dream, and a raging bullet shot the arrow from her bow. _

_"Calm down!"_

Inuyasha swam as far as he could to the side, and watched as the aura shot at where he was wading. This was the fairytale of the Mikako! Inuyasha knew what he had to do, and swam towards the girl. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha blew the girl from under he water, forcing her to re-solidify it.  
"Hanyou! You have not cared for this girl until you discover she will be lost forever?" Inuyasha stopped, and stared at the girl.

"Nori! Stop! Don't go after me, it's Kumo that you need to go after!"

"How do you know my name?" Asked the girl, drawing a cone shaped arrow.

"That doesn't matter! Kill Kumo, not me!"  
"Don't you think I know that?" Said the girl, beginning to cry. "He killed me!" Inuyasha drew his sword, and bared his teeth, "Then why are you going after me?" Inuyasha lunged the sword down, and created the wind scar. The girl jumped it, and landed right in front of Inuyasha.

"Because we made a deal."

_"I'm not going to calm down, you kidnapped me!" Kagome searched for another arrow, but the fog was a worthy opponent.  
"Just wake up, and we can explain." _

_"Fine"_

Kagome's eyes darted open, and she quickly jumped into a battle stance. "Now explain!" The two demons walked forward to address Kagome, but found that she wasn't going to be professional. They could understand, although they had never been kidnapped.

"Okay, Kiba-Ko is a dragon fish, and I'm a cat/fox hanyou. We kidnapped you under the orders of Kumo, and realized it wasn't such a good idea." Kagome nodded her head as Go-ree spoke, and asked a question when he was through,  
"So, why do you call him Kiba-Ko? He looks pretty old"  
"That is none of your business." The dragon, spoke, and Go-ree harbored a weak smile as she held him back with her one arm.

_**The lullaby of the sweet cold night,  
Pressing against your winter blankets,  
As you bathe in your dreams Of a fairy tale.  
-Goldye Harrison**_

****

_With all seriousness, I am not very serious. This story is supposed to be poetic, and slightly depressing, but I'm working on another story to show just how shallow I can be. Forget about it for now, but remember, I am twelve, therefore, this is hard for me to do._


End file.
